vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Corruption at the Embassy
Objective *Find the Root of the Corruption in the Embassy Go to Suri Telqo. Find out if she is really under the employ of the Port Authority. If she is, try to convince her that she will be protected if she can be turned against them. Aneesha asked you ont to talk to Abhad. Locations *Suri Telquo *Tradewind Tavern *Aneesha Verthi Items Rewards *Suri's Ring *Slice of Obsidian x 2 Starting Dialogue "Please go to Suri and find out what you can about her involvement with the Port Authority. If it is true that she is their agent, but was not entirely willing, then convince her that we will protect her if she turns away form them. If she won't confess to it, or will be refuses to leave their employ, then we will have to do something about her." "Don't tell Abhad anything about this. It would devastate him, and I'd rather act first." Additional Dialogue Convince Suri *Suri Telqo "What is it now?" Suri snaps. "Is there really more you need to bother me with?" "Unfortunately, yes, there's smoething big I need to bother you with," you say to her seriously. "Certain people have offered your name as an agent of the Port Authority." "What?" She stammers. "What are you talking about?" "One of the guards under the pay of the Authority gave your name as a new agent." "But it isn't true," she pleads. "I promise you it isn't true." "Suri" you say firmly, "I need you to be completely honest. Are you under the pay of the Port Authority?" She lets out a heavy sigh. "I, well, sort of. They threatened me. They said my husband had been up to double dealings , and that if I didn't work for them, they would take him into custody." "Do you know what they would have done to him?" she asks wildly. "I couldn't let him be taken, so I told them I would cooperate." "But," she continues, eyes downcast, "I haven't given them anything." "I"ve done my best to subvert every order they've given me, which is why I've wanted to get out of here so quickly." "I've thought Abhad might have been getting himself into trouble for some time. We wanted to help, but now all I want is to get us away from here. This place is rotten to the core." Her expression skews slightly. "Who asked you to come to me? Was it Aneesha?" Uncertain of whether to tell her, you responsd, "I can't say." "that was a long shot, but I know I've had you talking to her," she says. "Aneesha is working for the Port Authority as well." "They must have realized I was witholding information. She must have sent you to take care of me for them." "Why should I believe that?" you ask. "I can't make you believe me," she says, her eyes downcast. "I can only ask you to trust me." "I'll believe you for the moment," you say, "but what should we do next then?" Concluding Dialogue "Thank you for give me the chance," Suri gushes. "I know I don't deserve it." "I know that you have many things to think about. Many people have told you many contradictions, and there's no way to know who to trust. That's the way this city is. I only hope you can manage to hold onto your integrity. Unlike me." "Of course, I know nothing about you. Maybe you're happy to give yours up, and I've just spelled my death telling you what I have. But you seem trustworthy. Take this as a token of my faith. Detailed Information Suri Telqo *location: in Khal * :7 *50 Academic Keen remark.JPG Academic assessment.JPG Gut feeling.JPG Blanket accusation.JPG Extol virtues.JPG Deliberate escalation.JPG